


It's Late

by brasswired



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brasswired/pseuds/brasswired
Summary: OWCA's best agent, Perry the Platypus, who is known for his focus and strength, gets distracted because he misses his boyfriend. It's after hours, anyway, so he gives up.





	It's Late

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on ao3 and my first perryshmirtz fic, and also the first piece of writing im going to be posting in years online! so it wont be my best but really, this was an impulse write. I needed fluff.

14 hours. He had been at the HQ for 14 hours now. Staring at the paperwork left for him as he was put on unpaid overtime for the third time this week, Perry leaned back in his small chair and exhaled.

Today has been a busy day for the platypus. Between two different long meetings and training new agents, and the occasional snack break, a lot had been happening. Of course, he couldn't complain as it was his job and he swore to himself years ago he’d perform to the best of his ability. He was OWCA’s best agent, after all. Nothing would get in the way of work, not even his own feelings.

If that was the case, why did he feel so tired and miss him so much?

The eccentric scientist Perry could call his boyfriend had chosen to have a day without any evil, so Perry had no reason to stop by and thwart him per usual. Though, he really hoped Heinz had done something to give him an excuse just to hear him say his name, touch his fur, tell him he loves him, anything.

Perry snapped out of his thoughts when a clock somewhere in the room struck 11 pm, so he decided to finish up what he had started already and leave those responsibilities for tomorrow once he's rested and visited his family. But itś late, he thought to himself, so what would be the point in going home? Everyone is asleep, but he knew who would be up to give him the attention he craves.

Of course, he was only making excuses to visit Heinz.

Once his desk was cleaned up and he had done all he needed to for the night, Perry went to his vehicle and climbed in. He needed to shut his eyes so he turned on autopilot and relaxed for a moment, still keeping his guard up for anything out of the ordinary.

***

The small flying vehicle flew into the balcony of Doofenshmirtz’s penthouse, Perry stretching his small limbs and shutting the car off. He hopped out and glanced around the area.

Nothing. It was strangely quiet. Either, Heinz was asleep, or was planning a trap. But why would he being doing so? It was off work hours and he had no reason to. But sometimes the scientist would surprise him.

Much to Perry’s relief, however, as he ventured further into his lover’s home and into his living apartment, he decided nothing would be waiting for him. That is, until he turned into one room and found Heinz hunched over a desk, seemingly very concentrated on whatever he was working on.

The platypus walked in quietly hoping to surprise the man, and jumped up onto the chair’s back, shaking it. Heinz did jump but, it was as if he was waiting for it to happen, as he quickly turned his body and turned the chair to face the door and away from the desk, grabbing Perry in the process. Perry made a noise as he was squeezed against the man’s chest, who happily sighed and began running his right fingers through the teal fur and holding his boyfriend up with the left hand. After Perry’s shock left his body and the instinct to fight wore off, he sighed and wrapped his little arms around Heinz’s neck.

“I've been waiting all night for you, Perry the Platypus,” Heinz said quietly. Perry hugged tighter in response. Heinz finished, “I missed you a lot.”

As Heinz loosened his gentle grip on Perry, the platypus looked over his shoulder at the grid papers scattered on the desk. “Kkrkrkr?”

Heinz looked at the desk as well, turning the chair back around to face it. “Oh, this? It’s nothing, just some concepts for another Inator - which I’m quickly losing interest in.” Heinz sighed.

Perry frowned. Ever since they had confessed their feelings to each other, their fighting had begun to gradually come to a stop. Of course, Doofenshmirtz was still evil and Perry’s job was to stop him from doing evil. But really, what point was there anymore?

No, Don’t think that way, Perry thought, You have a job. Even if you’re dating your nemesis, it's still your job and you will perform it to the best of your ability, even if that means punching the your boyfriend in the face. Besides, after the work day is over he and Heinz would spend the night watching a movie, eating takeout, cuddling, or all of the above at the same time. No hard feelings, just love and understanding.

Perry wouldn't trade this life for the world.

Once again snapping out of his thoughts, he was caught in a pair of lips meeting his bill, and he melted into the sweet kiss. He put his paws on Heinz’s face to deepen it, in which he got a small moan. As good as the idea sounded, the platypus was far too exhausted to continue pursuing those moans. The scientist seemed to understand and agree as he pulled away and kissed Perry’s cheek.

“You need to rest, huh?” He smirked. Perry only dug his head into the man’s shoulder in response and waited for him to take him to the bedroom. He was already drifting to sleep as Heinz stood, but he fought to stay awake so he could get more comfortable and fall asleep in the love of his life’s arms soundly. As Heinz walked, he shut off the hallway lights and looked into his daughter’s room to make sure she was asleep and safe, which she was.

Once they had finally reached the man’s large bedroom, Perry was released onto the king-sized bed and he immediately stretched out and yawned. Removing his hat and putting it on the edge of the bed, he lied on his back and reached out for his boyfriend. Heinz smiled and took off his lab coat and quickly changed into comfortable pajama pants to sleep, not bothering with his turtleneck. It smelled like Perry, anyway.

Perry finally smiled when Heinz lied down next to him and began running his fingers through the animals chest fur. The platypus quietly purred much to his embarrassment, but he couldn't care enough as he was in heaven at that moment. He climbed onto his Love’s chest and up to his face, kissing him for a few seconds, then climbed down and put his head against his heart, letting himself finally drift off to sleep.

“I love you, Perry the Platypus,” Heinz finally said. Perry made his usual sound in response and continued purring into Heinz’s motions on his back.

This is what he worked 14 hours for today and he loved every moment of this reward.


End file.
